Warming Hearts
by iloveromance
Summary: When Daphne locks her keys in the car after running an errand for Frasier, Niles doesn't hesitate to come to her rescue and offers her his guestroom for the night. But morning brings a surprise revelation that warms both of their hearts. Sequel to "Keep You Warm" By Kristen3.


_**A/N Many thanks to Kristen for writing the wonderful story "Keep You Warm" and for crediting me with helping her with the idea. Hope you like this continuation!**_

* * *

The ringing phone jolted Niles out of a sound sleep and with some annoyance he glanced at his alarm clock to find that it was barely 7am. Who in God's name would be calling at this hour?

He turned onto his side and tried to resume his slumber and forget about the disturbance. Most likely it was a distraught patient. He knew it was wrong to simply ignore it, and even more wrong that he had given out his home phone number. But chances were that if it were a patient, their troubles would dissipate until they could meet privately in his office. If the situation was dire, they could leave a message on his voice mail.

To his dismay, the phone rang again and again and it was on the thirteenth ring that he'd finally had enough. Not only was it insanely early but he hated to disturb the goddess who was sleeping in the guestroom only a few feet away. When it continued to ring, he angrily reached over and removed the phone from its base.

"Niles Crane."

"_Niles! This is Frasier! What in the hell do you think you're doing, letting Daphne spend the night at your apartment? I thought we discussed this! And yet you completely ignored my advice and took advantage of her just the same!" _

Appalled, Niles' mouth fell open. "I did not!" he yelled, enunciating each word. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing? If anything this is your fault!"

_"My fault?"_ Frasier retorted.

"Oh, don't play innocent with me, you... you... You're the one who sent Daphne out in the frigid cold to buy a ridiculous bottle of wine!"

"_For your information it was a 19-."_

"Speaking of _19_, I believe that was the high temperature last night!"

"_For God's sake Niles, I sent her on one simple errand!" _

"On her day off!" Niles finished. "And for your information, Frasier, when she got to the store it was closed. She was going to leave but she locked her keys in the car and luckily she had enough sense to call me! When I arrived, she was shivering so badly that I was afraid she might be close to hypothermia! Oh God, why didn't I take her to the hospital? How could you do this to her?"

_"She owed me a favor, that's how! She insisted that we go to some... painfully boring art festival in Fremont! I'm telling you Niles, I've never seen such horrible expression of art in my life! I don't even think it could be classified as art! And to think that I was actually seen in Fremont in the first place! Why it was enough to make me resign from my radio show and take a job elsewhere in order to hide from the shame, although since I'm practically a Seattle fixture- "  
_

Niles cleared his throat. "It's nice to know your ego is still alive and well!"

"_What was I supposed to do, Niles? I had guests coming over and I needed just the right wine! You know very well that when a prominent Seattle figure is invited to your house for a dinner party, a bottle of-dare I say it-store bought wine, just simply won't do!" _

"What prominent Seattle figure is so important that you felt the need to risk Daphne's life?"

Frasier sighed with irritation. _"Well, if you must know, it was Senator Thorndyke, but that's beside the-."  
_

Niles perked up immediately. "Did you say _Senator Thorndyke_?"

"I certainly did, but Niles-."

"How on earth did you manage to contact him much less invite him to your-oh dear God what am I saying? Who cares about Senator Thorndyke? This is about Daphne and how you so carelessly put her life in danger!"

"Well... I'm sorry, Niles. I really am. But she's fine now, isn't she?"

"Of _course_ she's fine, no thanks to _you_!"

"Well if you don't mind, would you bring her home as quickly as possible? I have a list of things I need her to do and-."

Niles fumed with anger and he was mere seconds from smashing the phone to the ground. "I'll bring her home when I'm good and ready!" He shouted. "Her car is still at that appalling wine shop, which I refuse to set foot in! Any store that doesn't have adequate security after close of business is not worth my time! Daphne is an angel and a goddess and I love her more than life it-."

He looked up and his heart began to pound in his chest.

"Daphne..."

He wasn't sure what stunned him more; the fact that she'd overheard his long hidden secret or that she looked so beautiful in his light blue pajamas.

"Oh... Dr. Crane... I'm sorry... I-."

_"Niles! Niles! I'm speaking to you!"_ Frasier's tinny voice was yelling into the phone, which was now in Niles hand at his side. _"Are you there?" _

Slowly Niles brought the receiver to his ear. "I... I have to go now. Goodbye, Frasier."

_"Niles!"_

The phone now turned off, Niles could only stare at the vision before him.

"I'm sorry..." she said. "I suppose your brother is furious, isn't he?"

"No, he..."

"Oh, this is my fault, Dr. Crane! If I hadn't been so bloody stupid, I wouldn't have locked me keys in the car! What was I thinking? I was just... so mad! All I wanted to do last night was to go home and curl up with a romantic movie, but no... He sends me out to get his stupid wine! I mean what kind of idiot is so obsessed with-."

She gasped when her eyes met his and she went to Niles, taking his hand in hers.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. I didn't mean that. I know how much you love your wine and it's very admirable. I just-."

He smiled and squeezed her hand, almost relieved that she hadn't brought up what she'd overheard him say.

"Daphne, please... It's not your fault at all. This is all Frasier's doing. He should have never sent you out on a night like that, and in such a bad area of town! If you lived here and I was having a party-even if Senator Thorndyke was coming, I would never-."

He swallowed hard and he found it nearly impossible to breathe. Dear God, what had gotten into him? If he said anymore, he might as well propose marriage!

"Um... Daphne... Would you like some breakfast?"

"Oh, that's not necessary, Dr. Crane. I'll just go change into me clothes and then I suppose you should take me home. I'll explain the whole thing to your brother. It's not fair of him to get so angry with you when I'm the one who-."

"Daphne-."

"Yes?"

"When you... came into the hallway and heard me on the phone, did you... happen to overhear anything... in particular?"

When he saw her blush deeply, he knew the answer and his heart began to race.

"A-actually... I did."

He looked down at his feet, ashamed of himself. But he had to know. "And?"

She smiled and touched his chest. "I should probably get dressed, all right?"

"Of course. I'll get your breakfast started."

"All right."

Niles rushed to the kitchen and within a few minutes the heavenly aroma of a home cooked breakfast was wafting through the apartment. As if on cue, he saw Daphne descend down the stairs, dressed in her regular clothes.

"I put your pajamas in the laundry hamper, but if you'd like I'd be more than happy to take them home and wash them."

"Thank you Daphne, but that's not necessary." He knew she couldn't possibly be psychic but at that moment he almost willed it to be untrue. If she truly could read his mind, she would surely be shocked at his thoughts. For he wanted so much to wear those pajamas to bed that evening, if only to feel as though she was lying next to him, her wonderful scent against his skin.

The thought surprised even him and he grasped the edge of the fainting couch for support.

"Lending you my pajamas was the least I could do given the horrible night you had last night, Daphne. I'm sorry I didn't ask you before. Did you sleep well?"

She sighed almost dreamily. "It was wonderful. If only me bed at your brother's was so comfortable."

_You could live here_...

"Dr. Crane? Are you all right?"

He looked up, suddenly realizing that she was speaking to him. "I'm sorry, what?"  
"Are you all right? You were a million miles away."

"Oh... I'm sorry. I-."

"Don't be." She laughed. "I do that sort of thing all the time. Daydreaming I mean. Me mum used to say that I always had me head in the clouds. I suppose she was right, but sometimes that's the best place to be, you know?" She sniffed the air and continued down the stairs. "Something smells wonderful."

"Breakfast is served." Niles said, bowing as though he were a waiter.

"Oh Dr. Crane... You always know how to make me laugh, even when I'm feeling down. If you hadn't come last night when I called you... I don't know what I would have done."

Her lower lip trembled and he cautiously went to her, sighing as she hugged him tightly. "I can't thank you enough."

They stayed in each other's arms for much longer than he intended and it was with great reluctance that he pulled away. "I wasn't sure what you wanted to eat so I made a vast array of food."

She walked over to the table, gasping at the sight of the plate filled with her favorite breakfast foods, and then looked at him. "Dr. Crane, this is too much. I don't deserve all of this."

He smiled as his cheeks flushed with color. "Well, I wanted to do it. For you."

She rose from the table and went to him, placing yet another kiss on his cheek. "I love it!"

The touch of her lips on his cheek made the color deepen even more. They stood staring at each other in silence, until Niles was finally able to speak.

"I suppose I should get dressed. Frasier is anxious to have you home. I'll let you finish your breakfast and then I'll drive you to get your car."

She sighed deeply. "Yes, I guess that's the best thing."

He bounded up the stairs, pausing at the landing with a smile on his face as he watched her devour his meal. And for but a brief moment, he imagined that she was his wife and that he'd just made breakfast for her to celebrate their first anniversary.

But that dream seemed next to impossible.

When he was dressed, he came down the stairs, somewhat dismayed to find Daphne clearing the table.

"Daphne, please don't bother yourself with that. You're my guest."

"I know, but it was so delicious that I wanted to return the favor somehow. Although I don't know how I could possibly repay you for everything you've done."

"Just the fact that you're safe and well is repayment enough."

"You're so kind, Dr. Crane. Shall we get going?"

"All right."

He helped her with her coat and then followed her to his car. In no time at all they arrived at the parking lot where Daphne's car still sat in front of the wine shop.

"Me keys..." she said as though suddenly remembering. "I'm afraid I'll have to call the auto club and they take forever. Your brother is going to be even angrier than he was before. But I suppose there's nothing I can do about it."

Before she could even open her purse, Niles removed his cell phone from his pocket and began to dial. And to his relief it was answered quickly.

"I need a locksmith here right away. We've locked a set of keys in the car. Yes... My location? I'm at the corner of Homer and Montrose, in the parking lot of the "_The Connoisseur Wine Shop_. And hurry please."

Daphne sighed with relief. "Dr. Crane that really wasn't necessary. I don't mind calling the auto club."

"Nonsense. Besides this is much quicker. See? Here they are now."

She stared in astonishment as the blue and white van pulled into the parking lot and a lanky dark haired man climbed out of the driver's seat.

"Morning, Dr. Crane."

"Good morning, Raymond. Thanks for getting here so quickly." Niles said.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and with this new dispatching system we can help a lot more customers. Now what have we got here?"

"I'm afraid it's my fault. I locked me bloody keys in the car last night." Daphne said.

"No problem." Raymond said flashing a smile. "I'll be right back."

He went to his truck and grabbed a few tools and in less than ten minutes he had opened Daphne's car door, allowing her to retrieve her keys.

"Oh, thank you so much!" She exclaimed, surprising Raymond by hugging him. "I'm sorry, I just-."

Raymond chuckled. "It's all right, ma'am."

"How much do I owe you?"

"Never mind Daphne." Niles said. Before she could protest, he'd handed the man his silver credit card.

"Dr. Crane I can't allow you to do that. You've done so much for me already."

"Here you are, Dr. Crane. Pleasure doing business with you." Raymond said, handing Niles his credit card and a receipt. "Ma'am? Have a nice day."

When the truck pulled out of the parking lot, Daphne turned to Niles. "I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for me. I know I keep saying that, but it's true."

"It's all right Daphne. What are friends for?"

She hugged him warmly and kissed his cheek. "You're the best friend I could ever ask for."

The heartfelt words warmed his heart, but he couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment.

"Daphne, can I ask you something?"

Surprised, she climbed out of the car and went to him, her keys clutched tightly in her hand.

"Of course, Dr. Crane."

He took a deep breath and for a second he thought he might faint. But if he didn't do this now, he never would. The first time the question was met with unease, but perhaps now... "Um, this morning, when Frasier called, did you... perhaps overhear something that I said to him?"

The silence that followed was deafening, even drowning out the drone of the traffic around them. And then, like a ray of sunshine, she smiled.

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"Oh... Daphne, I-."

"So is it true, Dr. Crane? Are you really in love with me?"

He swallowed hard, afraid to answer her for fear of saying the wrong thing. But the answer came easily, as though he'd been rehearsing it his entire life.

And perhaps he had.

"Oh Daphne, you have no idea how long I've waited to tell you, but I was so afraid... I thought..."

"I... I can't believe this..." She said, the tears filling her eyes. "I mean, I'd always hoped that somehow..."

He brushed the tears from her eyes and kissed her tenderly, amazed at how it made him feel. And just to be sure that he wasn't dreaming he kissed her again, a bit longer.

"So does that mean... Oh, Daphne..."

They stood in the parking lot kissing repeatedly, neither one of them wanting to stop. But Niles knew they couldn't stay this way forever. As though she was reading his mind, they drew back from one another at the same time.

"Well... I suppose I should be getting back home."

"I suppose so." Niles said. "But if Frasier gives you any trouble, he'll have to deal with me."

Daphne smiled and kissed him once more. "You're sweet."

"I love you, Daphne."

She gasped in response and he was afraid that he'd said the wrong thing. "I'm sorry. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't... I just... This is so overwhelming. I think it will just take a bit of time to get used to."

"You're right." He said, brushing a lock of hair from her face as he kissed her forehead. "Well, you need your rest, so make sure that Frasier gives it to you. I'm sorry he called so early this morning. I was planning on letting you sleep as late as you wanted."

"You're always thinking of me." She said, astonishing him with her discernment. "Will you be coming over later? For dinner perhaps?"

"I'd love to." Niles said kissing her once more. "And I'll even bring the wine."

She fell into his arms in a fit of laughter. "I love you, Niles."

He stared at her and his heart raced with passion as she climbed into her car. She loved him; she really and truly loved him. It was like a dream come true.

"I love you too, Daphne." He said, his voice quivering.

She'd barely driven two inches when she stopped suddenly and stared at him. "Wait! I almost forgot! How am I ever going to repay you?"

He smiled and blinked back tears. "You've already repaid me, Daphne. For your love is worth more than anything you could possibly imagine."

**THE END**


End file.
